fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of the World
Jest już obiad! The Adventures of the World-''' Pierwsza seria erotyczna .14 zawodników polecii jeszcze ciasnym samolotem w świat po sławe i milion dolarów.Gospodarzem programu jednak będzie Alice a niezmiennym pomocnikiem Chef Tuck Hatchet. Ankiety * W 1° ankiecie uznaliście, że najlepszą drużyną są Przewodnicy * W 2° ankiecie uznaliście, że przeszłym faworytem jest Kendal. * W 3° ankiecie uznaliście, że obecnymi faworytami są Victor i Kendal. Czytasz TAW? Tak Nie Uczestnicy *RJ *Rory *Avalon *Victor *Heath *Atlantha *Joel *Kelly *Cirke *Dylan *Sylvia *Anne *Poul *Kendal Gospodarze Programu : *Alice *Chef Tuck Hatchet (pomocnik) *Izzy (pomocnik) (do odcinka 5.) *Blaineley (Tylko odcinek specjalny S1) *Josh (Tylko odcinek specjalny S1) Postacie Poboczni: *Chris *Goście Odcinkowi Opening Odcinki *Niektóre tytuły angielskie nie są takie same jak polskie w tłumaczeniu. *Czasem daty mogą się zmieniać. *Planowane są 2 odcinki specjalne. Drużyny Pasażerowie: Plik:Pasażerowie.png *Anne Eliminacja''' *Atlantha' Eliminacja' *Joel' Eliminacja' *Heath' Eliminacja' Wczasowicze: Plik:Wczasowicze.png *Poul' Eliminacja' *'RJ' *Dylan' Eliminacja' *'Sylvia' *'Kendal' Przewodnicy: Plik:Przewodnicy.png *'Avalon '(Dawniej Pasażerowie) *'Victor' (Dawniej Wczasowicze) *Cirke (Dawniej Pasażerowie)' Eliminacja' *'Rory '(Dawniej Wczasowicze) *'Kelly '(Dawniej Pasażerowie) Drużyny przestały istnieć od odcinka 9. Rozwiązanie Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png *RJ' Eliminacja' *'Sylvia' *Kendal' Eliminacja' *Avalon' Eliminacja' *Victor' Eliminacja' *Rory' Eliminacja' *Kelly' Eliminacja' Gość odcinkowy *Marie Joulie -Odcinek 1. *Aikkoxd - Odcinek 7/8. 14 *Johnny369 - Odcinek 7. 14 *ForeverNTM - Odcinek 7. 14 *Vamelia - Odcinek 7. 14 *Rafix - Odcinek 14 *Lukaninho - Odcinek 14 *Marks - Odcinek 14 *LadyDreamy - Odcinek 14 *Milek - Odcinek 14 *LadyAnn - Odcinek 14 *SuperC17 - Odcinek 14 Powód Eliminacji *'Dylan- '''14 '- Wszystkich wkurzał i to on ogłuszył kierowce autobusu. *'Kelly-' Powrót ''- Zrezygnowała by Cirke ją polubiła.Jej rezygnacja nie miała być na serio lecz i tak odpadła. *'Joel- '13 - Przegrał wszystki zadania. *'Cirke- '12 '- 'Dostała najwięcej głosów. *'Anne- 11 - Została wyrzucona przez Alice za ją uderzenie i wyważenie dzwi samolotu. ** Do programu powraca Kelly * Atlantha- '10/9 - Dostała tyle samo głosów co Heath i nie było dogrywki. * '''Heath- '''10/9 - Dostał tyle samo głosów co Atlantha i nie było dogrywki. * '''Poul-' 8 - Dostał najwięcej głosów. Odpadł dlatego że chciał zdradzić sekret RJ i Kendala. * '''Avalon- '''7 -Została wybrana przez Kelly. * '''Rory- '''6 -Dostał najwięcej głosów. * '''RJ- 5 -Zrezygnowała by pokazać że nie jest szpiegiem. * Kelly- '4 - Victor oszukał ją głosując na nią a nie na Kendala przez co otrzymała najwięcej głosów. * '''Kendal-' 3 - Był drugi ale okazało się że Victor zdobył przepustkę do finału i walczył z Sylvią o drugie wejście które przegrał.. * 'Victor '-2 - Przegrał w finale z Sylvią. * '''Sylvia-1- Wygrała więc nie odpadła. Tabela Tabela Uczestników: Tabela wyników Legenda: 1 - Miała odpaść Cirke ale Kelly by ta ja polubiła zrezygnowała i odpadła mimo że to był tylko jej żart 2 - Ta osoba zmieniła drużyne. 3 - Mieli tyle samo głosów ale nie doszło do dogrywki. 4 - Zadanie wygrała RJ ale Kelly podłożyła do opony silnik i nakablowała i sama zwyciężyła. Ponieważ wszyscy głosowali na nią wybrała Avalon do eliminacji. 5 - Nie było 2 miejsca ale on jako jedyny był blisko walizki z milionem. : - Zwycięzca sezonu. (1. Miejsce w odcinku specjalnym) : - Przegrana w finale. Drugie miejsce..(2 Miejsce w odcinku specjalnym) : - Zwycięstwo drużyny. : - Zwycięstwo indywidualne. (Awans do drugiego sezonu, S1) : - Przegrana drużynowa : - Przegrana indywidualna (Przegrana w odcinku specjalnym) : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej w konkurencji) : - Eliminacja (decyzją przegranych/wybierającego) : - Eliminacja (za złamanie regulaminu) : - Dobrowolna eliminacja (Nie przejście do drugiego sezonu , S1) : - Bez rozstrzygnięcia : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a * Drużyny: : - Pasażerowie : - Wczasowicze : - Przewodnicy (od. 3 odc.) Ciekawostki: *Autor wie kto będzie finalistami ale kto wygra nie :) Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje